Saint Valentin à Poudlard
by Euphie31
Summary: Voila un autre One shot en rapport à ma fic "Dernière année à Poudlard" vu que la Saint Valentin c'était il y a quelques jours je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire un petit chapitre (One Shot)


**Saint-Valentin à Poudlard**

_Le soleil se levait à peine, quelques rayons venaient s'incruster dans le château pour réveiller les élèves, il y avait aussi les oiseaux qui chantaient gaiement annonçant un jour magnifique pour tous les amoureux, et oui, aujourd'hui c'était la Saint-Valentin. Les élèves étaient toujours endormit, seuls quelques professeurs étaient debout et mangeaient tranquillement, profitant du calme car il n'allait pas durée, aussitôt les élèves levés, il allait avoir du brouhaha dans la grande salle. Le professeur MacGonagall parlait avec le directeur, elle avait entendu parler d'une farce des célèbres Maraudeurs le jour de la fête des amoureux et craignait un incident. Bien sur, le vieux sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore, se mit à rire en entendant les divagations de sa collègue, il savait bien que les élèves ne feraient aucun mal, même si c'était les Maraudeurs._

_Dans toutes les chambres, les premiers élèves se réveillaient, la moitié des filles étaient débout et commençaient à se faire belle en se maquillant et en revêtant leurs robes, elles étaient hystérique et criaient pour un rien. De leur côté, les garçons furent réveillés par les cris incessants de la gante féminines, ils grognaient en se levant se demandant bien pourquoi les filles hurlaient à la mort. Soudain dans la tour des Serpentard, une jeune fille blonde arriva en trombe dans leur chambre, elle sauta sur un garçon qui venait à peine d'émerger et lui souhaita une bonne Saint-Valentin. Tout d'un coup, tous les garçons arrêtèrent de respirer, ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts, certains se remirent dans leur lit en poussant des grognements en signe de protestation._

_Deux jeunes filles étaient assises dans la salle commune des Serpentard, la première était rousse et la deuxième brune, c'était une asiatique, l'une rêvassait en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre pendant que l'autre se vernissait les ongles. Son amie se tourna vers elle et renifla l'odeur du vernis en faisant une grimace, elle allait lui dire quelque chose quand la jeune fille blonde de tout à l'heure arriva vers elles au bras de son compagnon, qui avait lui aussi les cheveux blonds, ils allaient parfaitement ensemble. Le garçon s'assit tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres, sa copine prit place sur ses genoux, elle se mit à parler avec les deux autres filles, une grande brune arriva alors, elle avait une serviette autour de la tête et semblait contrariée._

« Hé bien Bellatrix, que se passe t-il ? » _Demanda la jeune asiatique en vernissant ses doigts sans regarder la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver_

« Je viens de recevoir un lettre de Rodolphus ! Il ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui il a quelques soucis ! AH ! Je hais la Saint-Valentin ! » _La dénommé Bellatrix cria d'une voix aiguë et repartit dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte._

« La pauvre, je la plaint d'avoir un fiancé comme Rodolphus » _Soupira la blonde_

« Moi je le plaint lui » _Fit l'asiatique en ricanant, elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son amie_ « Tu ne sais pas rire Narcissa »

« Pas quand il s'agit de ma sœur » _Siffla la blonde en fronçant les sourcils_

« Je suppose que tu vas aller retrouver ton charmant petit ami, Samantha. Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment il s'appelle » _Dit sèchement le blond à la jeune fille rousse, celle-ci le regarda un instant puis rapporta vite son regard sur le paysage, ce qui exaspéra le jeune homme_ « Je t'ai parlé ! »

« Je ne suis pas sourde Lucius, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, ce que je fais de mes journées ne regarde que moi » _Sur ses derniers mots elle se leva et sortit calmement de la salle commune en serrant les poings, elle avait très envie de boxer le Serpentard qui la sortait toujours de ses gongs._

_La Serpentard marchait dans les couloirs, en chemin, elle croisa plusieurs amoureux qui se tenaient la main, ils riaient gaiement, la jeune fille soupira, elle aussi aimerait être comme eux, montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle avait quelqu'un. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, seuls ses amis étaient au courant qu'elle avait un petit copain, et ils ne savaient même pas de qui il s'agissait, elle n'allait quand même pas leur dire que c'était un de leur ennemi ? La jeune fille arriva devant le tableau d'un lion qui conduisait à la salle commune des Gryffondor, après avoir regardé autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la verrait, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra doucement. _

_La salle commune était vide, ce qui étonna la jeune fille, mais ça lui facilitait la tache, elle entendit des pas s'approcher, elle se cacha derrière un canapé, et vit alors un jeune garçon avec les cheveux long et noir. Il souriait de toute ses dents, ce qui frappa la Serpentard ce fut de le voir torse nu, elle vit alors arriver trois autres garçons, le premier avait les cheveux en bataille et portait des lunettes, le deuxième avait les cheveux châtains et semblait fatigué et enfin le dernier était petit et rondouillet. Elle les regarda s'asseoir non loin d'elle, ils se mirent à discuter, le garçon aux cheveux châtains fixa alors l'endroit où était caché la jeune fille et fit un sourire en coin. Il se leva et murmura quelque chose aux oreilles des deux autres garçons, puis ils partirent dans leur chambre laissant le garçon aux cheveux long tout seul. _

« Tu devrais t'habiller Black » _Fit la Serpentard en se relevant et en sortant de sa cachette_

« Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite Arista ? » _Demanda celui-ci avec un sourire en coin_

« Pourquoi crois tu que se soit toi que je voulais voir ? Tu n'es pas le centre de... »

« Bonne Saint-Valentin mon amour » _La coupa t-il avec un sourire en tendant les bras grands ouverts_

« Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi ! » _Elle couru vers lui et l'enlaça, elle posa sa tête sur son torse_

« Je nous ai concocté un après midi génial ! »

« Ah ? Il faudra faire attention, personne ne doit nous voir ensemble »

« C'est dommage, car c'est aujourd'hui que tout Poudlard saura que nous sommes un couple » _Il prit le menton de sa compagne et la regarda dans les yeux_ « Je veux qu'ils sachent que je t'aime, toi Samantha Arista une Serpentard » _Puis tendrement il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Serpentard._

_Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent encore, à cet instant, la jeune Serpentard croyait qu'elle rêvait, le garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout allait enfin se montrer en plein jour avec elle, d'ailleurs c'était étrange, c'était lui qui avait voulu garder leur relation au secret. Samantha se mordit la lèvre, elle y était aussi pour quelque chose, elle avait presque supplié le Gryffondor de ne rien dire pour ne pas avoir d'ennuie. Si ses camarades avaient su qu'elle entretenait une relation amoureuse avec lui, ils auraient eut, tout les deux, de sérieux problèmes, Lucius n'aurait pas apprécier cet union, elle frissonna en pensant qu'il aurait peu être tué le Gryffondor._

« Tu as froid ? » _Demanda le jeune homme en remarquant que sa compagne tremblait_

« Non ça va Sirius, et si on allait à la grande salle ? Je meurs de faim »

_Sans dire un mot, Sirius prit la main de la Serpentard et sortit de la salle commune, ils marchèrent main dans la main sans se préoccuper des regards noirs de certaines filles, arrivés devant les portes de la grande salle, Samantha s'arrêta net. Le Gryffondor se retourna vers elle, la jeune fille avait l'air tellement terrorisé, elle était blanche et suppliait presque le garçon, elle avait des yeux de chien battu. Mais ce dernier resta indifférent et l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle, tous les regards sans exceptions se fixèrent sur eux, Samantha n'avait plus qu'une envie, disparaître aux yeux de tous. Sirius se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor en tenant toujours sa dulcinée par la main, la jeune fille regarda droit devant elle, puis calmement elle se mit à inspirer et expirer._

« Reste calme Sam » _Dit-il en posant une main sur un genoux de sa compagne une fois assit_

« Comment peux tu rester calme alors que tout le monde nous regarde » _Lui murmura t-elle en tremblant _

« Pour moi il n'y a personne, j'imagine juste qu'on est tout les deux »

_Samantha se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor et ferma les yeux, la journée s'annonça merveilleuse, elle était sereine mais hélas, ça ne dura pas longtemps, la Serpentard fut parcourut d'un frisson. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Lucius à la table des Serpentard, si un regard pouvait tuer Samantha serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est, elle détourna le regard pour apercevoir une jeune fille rousse se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor et s'asseoir_ _juste en face de Samantha._

« Quel courage vous avez ! Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard, je crois que personne n'a encore vu ça » _Dit elle avec un immense sourire_

« Merci Lily, j'avais besoin d'entendre ça » _Souffla Samantha en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains_

« Comment ça ? »

« Je n'ai aucun courage, je suis terrorisée, j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça, je ne sais pas, ça me donne un peu d'assurance...enfin je crois »

« Tu as peur ? Personne ne va vous faire du mal parce que vous êtes ensemble »

« Oui tu as raison » _Elle fit un grand sourire qui sonnait faux_ **« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu ais raison Lily »** _pensa la Serpentard_

_Le reste des Maraudeurs arrivèrent assez vite, James prit place à côté de Lily, ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà quelque temps, le Gryffondor lui offrit un collier qu'avait déjà vu sa compagne, elle se mit à rougir en bafouillant se qui en fit rire plus d'un. Remus reçu bon nombre de chocolat, il n'avait pas de Valentine mais le présent de chaque fille le rendait heureux, quand à Peter, il ne reçu aucun chocolat, à part ceux de Samantha, en tout amitié bien sur. Alors qu'ils riaient tous, un grand hibou arriva et se posa sur les genoux de Samantha, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne bougeait plus, elle prit alors la lettre, mais ne l'ouvra pas. _

« Qui y a-t-il Samantha ? » _Demanda Remus d'une douce voix_

« C'est une lettre de mon père »

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »

« Je l'ouvrirais ce soir, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me gâche ma journée » _La Serpentard mit la lettre dans la poche de sa robe et commença à manger comme si de rien n'était, ses amis l'imitèrent assez rapidement._

_La matinée se passa normalement, Samantha et Sirius avaient eut envie de se promener dans les jardins de Poudlard, le Gryffondor regardait sa compagne cueillir quelques fleurs, elle rayonnait de joie de vivre. Elle avait troqué son uniforme contre un haut bleu nuit et un pantalon court noir, les deux couleurs sombres faisaient ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, se qui la rendait encore plus magnifique. La Serpentard remarqua le regard incessant du garçon, elle releva la tête et fit un de ses plus beaux sourires ce qui fit rougir Sirius, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire incontrôlable en le voyant devenir rouge._

_Les deux amoureux passèrent toute la journée à rire et à s'embrasser, ils rentrèrent avant la nuit tombée, le directeur avait organisé un bal pour la fête des amoureux, Samantha monta en trombe dans sa chambre pour se préparer, elle s'était achetée une robe pour l'occasion. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et commença à balancer les affaires sur le lit, elle se demandait bien où était cette robe, elle l'avait pourtant rangé. La Serpentard s'arrêta brusquement et regarda discrètement dans l'armoire de Yura, elle y trouva sa robe avec un mot accroché dessus, elle fronça les sourcils et le lut._

**« Salut Samy !**

**J'ai mit ta robe dans ma penderie pour pas que Bellatrix où Narcissa la prenne, elles avaient flashés dessus quand on est allé les achetés et en plus tu ne leur as pas montré ce que tu avais dans ton sac ! Donc voila si tu lis ce mot c'est que tu as sûrement eut l'intelligence de regarder dans mon armoire, chapeau ma vielle ! Au fait ! Jte souhaite bonne chance avec Black pour se soir ! **

**Bizous Y.W »**

_Samantha soupira et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, Yura était un sacré numéro, la Serpentard prit la robe et couru vers la salle de bain avec, heureusement pour elle personne ne l'occupait, elle s'y enferma avec quelques sorts pour être sur qu'on ne la dérangerait pas. Après plusieurs minutes, elle en sortit, propre et fraîche, elle s'était habillée, la robe était rose et longue, un noeud était attaché derrière, et ses chaussures à talons étaient également roses. La Serpentard tourna en riant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Samantha s'arrêta net priant que se ne soit pas Bellatrix ou Narcissa, mais ce n'était que Yura, elle fit un sourire à son amie. La demi elfe portait une robe noir en velours qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux avec des bottes de la même couleur, elle avait aussi opté pour une coiffure simple, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ils étaient à présent châtains foncés. _

_Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de leur salle commune en se tenant le bras, Yura n'avait pas de Valentin mais elle n'était pas malheureuse pour autant, elle faisait quelques sourires charmant à chaque fois qu'elle croisait des garçons ce qui exaspéra son amie. Celle-ci respirait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de la grande salle, elles arrivèrent devant les portes qui étaient grande ouverte. Samantha demanda à Yura de regarder si il y avait du monde, son amie fit non de la tête en disant qu'elles devaient sans doute être les premières. Yura entra en sautillant en traînant son amie qui essayait de se cacher derrière elle, les deux Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs étaient de dos. _

_Samantha se glissa derrière Sirius en oubliant complètement le reste des personnes, elle mit ses mains sur les yeux de son compagnon et lui chuchota quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, il se retourna avec un sourire et enlaça la Serpentard. Yura s'assit à côté de Remus et commencèrent à parler, puis après quelques instants, et une fois tous les élèves présents, la musique commença enfin, et pour commencer quoi de mieux qu'un slow ? Les couples s'avancèrent alors vers le milieu, et dansèrent, Sirius était resté assit avec Samantha, celle-ci regardait les autres danser, elle voulait y aller, mais son corps n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle entendit Sirius se lever, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la pise de danse, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne et se colla un peu plus à elle, la Serpentard posa alors ses mains sur la nuque de Sirius. Ils dansèrent ainsi toute la soirée, Samantha était dans un vrai conte de fée, quand à Sirius, il était sur une autre planète, il rêvait éveillé, ses yeux pétillaient et il avait un immense sourire._

_Dans un coin de la salle, un groupe de Serpentard regardaient les deux amoureux, Bellatrix était sur une chaise et semblait bouder, c'était sûrement la seule du groupe qui ne fixait pas le couple, elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle haïssait la Saint-Valentin. A côté d'elle, Narcissa avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, on aurait dit une carpe, Yura quand à elle souriait. Mais Severus qui était à côté d'elle n'était de cet avis, il faisait la grimace et semblait dégoûtait par ce qu'il voyait, il ne comprenait pas comment Samantha pouvait aimer un homme comme Sirius, ça le sidérait._

_Puis comme toujours, tout à une fin, et la soirée aussi, les couples firent la tête en entendant le professeur MacGonagall rugir après eux en ordonnant qu'ils ailent tous dans leur chambre respectifs, bien sur tout le monde y allèrent sans exception. Sirius et Samantha se lâchèrent difficilement la main, elle l'embrassa longuement avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de partir dans les cachots. Elle ne se pressa pas, car elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait, Lucius devait sûrement être en colère et elle allait devoir en payer les conséquences. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune et vit Lucius devant le feu, elle s'approcha de lui mais ne dit rien, c'était toujours à lui de parler en premier._

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée »_ Siffla t-il en se tournant vers la Serpentard, celle-ci hocha la tête, il fit une grimace et se dirigea vers les escaliers, en passant à côté d'elle, il lui murmura quelques mots _« Profite en Samantha, ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt et crois moi, j'y veillerais personnellement »

_Samantha attendit qu'il soit bien monté pour aller elle aussi dans sa chambre, elle fut heureuse de voir ses amies déjà endormie, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre à toute leurs questions, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, elle se souvient de la lettre de son père qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte, elle fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier et la trouva, elle était pliée en deux, la Serpentard l'ouvrit doucement et éclaira la lettre avec sa baguette afin de pouvoir la lire._

**« Chère enfant,**

**Nous venons juste d'être informé grâce à notre pisteur que vous avez une relation assez intime avec un Gryffondor, et il s'agit en plus de Sirius Black, il a renié sa famille, c'est une honte pour nous. Je vous ordonne donc, de cesser tout rapport avec lui. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous serez sévèrement punie, et Mr Black sera quand à lui torturé, vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir que tout ce que je dis, je le fais. **

**Bien à vous votre père »**

_Samantha balança la lettre sur l'armoire, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se retenait pour ne pas crier, comment un homme qui dit être son père pouvait la faire tant souffrir ? Elle n'avait jamais autant haït son père qu'à ce moment là, elle s'essuya les yeux et renifla, puis après avoir déchiré la lettre, elle s'allongea dans son lit et fixa le plafond. Elle se demandait bien comment elle allait faire pour sortir de cette embrouille, elle voulait rester avec Sirius, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de mal. Elle était confrontée à un dilemme, soit obéir à son père et donc renoncer à l'amour de sa vie, ou lui désobéir pour rester avec Sirius, mais si elle choisissait cette option, elle savait que son père prendrait un malin plaisir à torturer le Gryffondor. Elle s'endormit donc la tête embrumée par tant de choix à sa portée, le plus dur était de choisir le bon pour tous, pour elle, mais aussi pour Sirius._


End file.
